


Mr. Sciencey and Dr. Spooky

by gotthebiggayquelquefois



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Jealous Fox Mulder, One-Shot, flirty fox mulder, it's season one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:14:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23368282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gotthebiggayquelquefois/pseuds/gotthebiggayquelquefois
Summary: Colton has pissed Mulder off a bit, and he uses it as an excuse to flirt with Scully. A post season 1 episode three fic. It's just a random one-shot that popped into my head.
Relationships: Fox Mulder & Dana Scully, Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Kudos: 40





	Mr. Sciencey and Dr. Spooky

**Author's Note:**

> i might write more. Who knows.

It was around 5 o’clock in the evening, and Dana sat in the sweltering basement, trying not to complain about the heat. Mulder seemed equally bothered by it, but he was also a little fidgety, playing with his hair, tapping a pen on the desk, spinning around on his chair every five minutes or so. Eventually as Mulder started to make paper airplanes with some mildly important paperwork, Scully snapped and said, “Mulder are you alright?”

“Yeah. I guess. That Colton guy has got under my skin.”

“You’re being territorial again.”

“He started it,” Mulder said childishly. Scully smirked at this.

“Both of you are just little boys fighting for a girl’s attention, aren’t you?” Mulder looked up from his paperwork and pulled a mock offended face. “I resent that statement Agent Scully. Mainly because you are one hundred percent correct.” She detected a slightly flirtatious tone.

“You don’t find that at all problematic?”

“Not at all. I admit it. I want your attention.” He was definitely flirting now. “The problem lies when you refuse to admit it. And if you came and told me that you were giving your attention to Colton, I would accept it. Colton on the other hand…” Mulder broke off with a chuckle.

“Colton what?”

“Well if you asked him, he wouldn’t admit that he wanted your attention. He would just expect it. He isn’t working for it. He thinks he deserves it.”

“Listen Mulder, I know you have a psychology degree, but I think you might be reading into this a bit.”

“I am not,” he said, rolling his office chair over to Scully’s desk. “You’re telling me he hasn’t been at all possessive this whole time?”

“Well. When I was having lunch with him, he called me Mrs. Spooky.” Mulder scoffed, and leant over to Scully. “That’s ridiculous. If anything, I would be Mr. Sciencey.”

“What?”

“If I’m spooky, you’re sciencey.”

“That is not a word.”

“It is now.”

“No, Mulder. You will not give me a nickname.” Mulder grinned at her as she stood up to go put a file in the filing cabinet. He put on a funny voice and said, “Hello this is Dr. Sciencey, and this is her husband Mr. Sciencey.”

“Shut up Mulder.” She walked out of the office, leaving him alone, smiling like a schoolboy. Scully contemplated why he’d been flirting with her so much. Perhaps he was bored. Or lonely. Probably just possessive. Maybe a little territorial over her. Of course, there was the possibility that he actually wanted reciprocation. She quickly dismissed that idea. Mulder wasn’t that type of guy. Plus, she’d never like him. She couldn’t think of one thing that she found vaguely attractive about him. Well. He was cute. And funny, in a kind of stupid way. He was smart too, even if he didn’t put his brain to use. But that didn’t mean anything.

He’d remembered she was a doctor. She’d never dated anyone who’d remembered that.


End file.
